L'Instant Panda du Bonheur
by Tiana Lanster
Summary: S'il y a bien une chose que déteste Maître Panda, c'est de voir le Geek triste. Et quoi de mieux qu'un Instant Panda pour lui remonter le moral ? (OS inspiré de la chanson Otsukimi Recital de Kagerou Project). Ce OS se passe pendant le tournage de l'épisode 91.


Maître Panda regardait les prises qu'il avait tournées et qu'il allait faire pour le prochain épisode de SLG.

Dieu qu'il y avait des prises ratées… Mais c'était tellement drôle que l'animal ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Cela faisait quelques heures que le tournage était terminé, mais tout le monde regardait leurs propres prises pour voir s'il fallait en refaire certaines ou pas. Pour cela, il y avait plusieurs écrans dans le salon qui montrait individuellement les personnages et leurs scènes.

Dans l'ensemble, c'était bon. Tout ce qu'il manquait, c'était le montage. Maître Panda regarda à côté de lui et vit le Geek. Il avait un visage triste… Encore une fois, il avait été maltraité pendant cet épisode. Le Geek poussa un gros soupir.

« Peu importe ce que je fais, c'est inutile. Mathieu n'est jamais content de moi. »

Maître Panda n'aimait pas voir le Geek comme ça.

Lors son arrivée pendant la saison 4, le panda était rapidement devenu ami avec le Geek. Au fil des épisodes, ses liens avec le gamer se sont renforcés et aujourd'hui, Maître Panda considère le Geek comme son frère et réciproquement. Il l'aime énormément, et veut qu'il soit heureux. Et voir le visage déprimé d'une des personnes qui lui tient le plus à cœur le rendait malade.

Cependant, Maître Panda n'était pas stupide. Il savait bien que des phrases comme « ça va aller » ou « n'abandonne pas » ne seront pas suffisants pour lui remonter le moral. Ces mots sans âmes ne sont rien à côté de tous les supplices qu'à subit le Geek. Maître Panda mit une main sur l'épaule du gamer, et ce dernier le regarda.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es utile pour l'émission et pour tout le monde.

\- Tu es sûr ? _Demanda le Geek à l'animal._

\- Bien-sûr. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Maître Panda afficha un sourire radieux au Geek. Le gamer avait un peu de mal à croire complètement aux paroles de l'herbivore, quand bien même il était la seule personne qui lui donnait un tant soit peu d'affection. Maître Panda, voyant que la triste mine de son petit frère ne disparaissait pas, fit la moue et pinça les joues du Geek en les écartant légèrement.

« Aïe ! _Gémit le Geek._ Ça fait mal ! Arrête, Maître Panda !

\- Alors, fais-moi un beau sourire. » Dit Maître Panda en relâchant ses doigts des joues du gamer.

Le Geek regarda Maître Panda, qui lui sourit toujours. Le plus jeune ne pouvait rester triste face à cela, et sourit timidement à l'animal monochrome. Maître Panda, ravi de voir que son frère ait retrouvé un peu le moral, lui prit doucement la main, ce qui étonna le Geek.

« On va manger ensemble ? Je n'ai rien avalé depuis quelque temps, et je meurs de faim… »

Des gargouillements se firent aussitôt. Sauf que ce coup-ci, cela ne venait pas de l'estomac de l'animal noir et blanc. Le Geek rougit fortement. Maître Panda ne rigola pas, mais sourit tendrement.

« On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à crier famine. »

Les deux frères rigolèrent doucement.

« Il y a un magasin pas loin. On va s'acheter quelque chose ?

Oui ! Ah mais attends… Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Je veux dire… Avec ton kigurumi. »

Maître Panda se figea. Zut, il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Mais bon, entre mourir de faim et sortir en panda, son choix était fait.

« Rien à foutre ! Je suis un panda et fier de l'être ! » S'exclama fièrement Maître Panda.

Le Geek rigola. Il aimait la compagnie de Maître Panda, et il savait comment le faire rire quand il n'allait pas bien.

Les deux frères sortirent et allèrent au magasin. Ils trouvèrent un vendeur de glace et prirent deux glaces à la vanille et au chocolat. Sur le chemin du retour, Maître Panda ne pouvait s'empêcher de chantonner quelques paroles… Que ce soit les Instants Panda ou des chansons qu'il aimait.

« J'y crois parce que c'est toi

Ensuite, tu regarderas vers l'avant ?

Et lorsque ce sera réellement fait,

Je te supporterai de tout mon cœur. »

La voix de l'animal était mélodieuse et douce. Aucune fausse note, aucun son faux : c'était une voix parfaite. La voilà, la passion du chanteur de SLG : le chant. Maître Panda aimait chanter, que ce soit pour le public ou pour les personnes qu'il aime. S'il arrive à faire réagir le public avec des émotions, alors c'était une victoire pour lui. Maître Panda voulait rendre les gens heureux en chantant.

Le Geek, ayant fini sa glace, entendit l'animal chanter avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il trouvait sa voix parfaite, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Le gamer aimait entendre Maître Panda chanter. Plusieurs fois, il venait dans sa chambre pour l'écouter et il l'a même aidé pour écrire quelques Instants Panda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? » Demanda le Geek à Maître Panda.

L'animal s'arrêta de chanter en entendant la question du gamer, et se retourna vers lui.

« Hum… Je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu cette chanson quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir du titre... »

Le Geek esquissa un petit sourire. Maître Panda écoutait tellement de chansons qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de tous les titres. L'animal tendit la main au gamer avec un sourire radieux.

« Abandonné en disant "Si seulement..." n'est pas une option.

Avançons ensemble, d'accord ?

Aller, brisons cette "solitude" ! »

Toujours cette voix mélodieuse et pleine d'assurance… Le Geek fut ému par les paroles de Maître Panda, et lui prit la main avec un doux sourire. Les deux frères rentrèrent à la maison, et virent que leurs collègues discutaient entre eux.

Mathieu se retourna et vit Maître Panda et le Geek arriver.

« Ah tiens, Maître Panda, le Geek. Vous tombez bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mathieu ? _Demanda Maître Panda._

\- Après un constat et une longue discussion, on a remarqué qu'il manquait une scène pour compléter la vidéo. On a décidé d'en faire une de plus.

\- Ah bon ? Laquelle ? »

Mathieu leur expliqua les détails de la scène. Maître Panda et le Geek furent choqués et leurs visages se pétrifièrent. Le gamer était le blême des deux.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse QUOI ? _Fit Maître Panda, indigné._

\- T'as pas compris quelque chose ? _Demanda Mathieu, légèrement septique._

\- Si, j'ai compris… Mais t'es sérieux ? Je dois vraiment faire ça ?

\- C'est une scène hors champ. Tu ne vas pas râler pour ça ! »

Maître Panda se tut. C'était inutile de discuter avec Mathieu quand il s'agit d'un épisode de SLG.

La scène n'était pas franchement classe, mais c'était encore une scène contre le Geek. Qui plus est, Maître Panda y participait avec le Patron. L'animal avait mal au cœur rien qu'en y repensant… Surtout qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire au pauvre Geek. À contrecœur pour Maître Panda et le Geek, tout le monde se dirigea vers la pièce de tournage.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

La scène fut tournée très rapidement. L'équipe sortit de la pièce et les membres retournèrent dans leurs chambres.

Le Geek était trempé de pisse. Il partit tout de suite à la douche avec des vêtements de rechange et jeta ses vêtements puants dans le bac à linge sale. Il resta longtemps à l'intérieur de la salle de bain, s'aspergeant de tous les produits possibles pour ne plus sentir cette odeur d'urine qui lui collait à la peau. Après 2 heures sous la douche, le Geek sortit de la salle de bain, propre et sentant le cacao _(Je ne déconne pas, il existe des gels douches qui sentent le cacao)._ Il se précipita dans sa chambre, et ferma aussitôt la porte. Le gamer alla au fond de la pièce et se mit en tailleur, la tête enfouie dans ses jambes… Maître Panda, après avoir prit un bain, se dirigea vers la chambre du Geek. Il voulait s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait fait… Il n'avait jamais voulu lui pisser dessus. L'animal était incapable de faire du mal à son frère.

Voyant la porte fermée, Maître Panda toqua trois fois. Pas de réponse. Il poussa la poignée de la porte, et vit que celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée. L'animal entra prudemment dans la pièce, et vit le Geek en tailleur. Il ne bougeait pas, ne faisait aucun bruit. Maître Panda s'approcha doucement de lui, et se mit à genoux devant lui. Son visage était un mélange d'inquiétude et de regret. L'animal tendit doucement sa main vers la tête du Geek.

« Geek… » Murmura Maître Panda pour ne pas effrayer son frère.

Le Geek repoussa violemment la main de Maître Panda avec sa main droite. La main de l'animal était rouge… Le chanteur fut choqué par cette réaction… Le gamer regarda son collègue dans les yeux, en colère.

« Va-t-en ! Dégage ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu es comme les autres, tu ne m'aimes pas ! Je te déteste ! »

Maître Panda eut un léger recul face aux cris du Geek… Son visage se figea. Soudain, il vit quelque chose couler des yeux du gamer. Après la colère, vient la tristesse… Le Geek pleura, et mit ses mains sur son visage. Maître Panda voulut le prendre dans ses bras et approcha ses mains vers son frère, puis il sentit des gouttes tomber sur ses doigts. Surpris, l'animal rapprocha ses mains de lui. C'était les larmes du Geek. De nouveau, Maître Panda regarda le Geek…

« Uuh… Waaah… Aah… » Gémit le jeune garçon à casquette, n'arrivant plus à parler à cause de ses larmes.

Maître Panda n'en pouvait plus. C'en était trop. Il ne supportait plus de voir le Geek, son petit frère, dans cet état. D'un geste assuré, le chanteur se releva et se précipita dans sa chambre, sous les yeux surpris du gamer et manquant de renverser le Prof dans sa course. Maître Panda s'enferma dans la pièce, prit du papier et du matériel pour écrire et s'installa sur son bureau. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour remonter le moral du Geek et lui prouver qu'il tient à lui.

Le gamer, s'étant remis de ses émotions, se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la chambre de l'animal monochrome. Il voulait s'excuser pour lui avoir crier dessus. Dans le fond, Maître Panda n'était pas méchant avec lui. C'était la seule personne qui lui donnait un tout petit peu d'affection.

En face de la chambre de son collègue, le Geek hésitait à toquer… Si ça se trouve, Maître Panda était en colère contre lui ? Non, peut-être pas. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le gamer ouvrit doucement la porte… Il vit avec surprise que celle-ci n'avait pas de lumières. Prudemment, le Geek avança dans la pièce, un peu effrayé. Soudain, la porte se referma derrière lui, le plongeant dans le noir. Apeuré, le gamer ne bougea plus.

Il fut subitement aveuglé par une forte lumière. L'éclat s'adoucit, et le gamer reprit doucement ses esprits. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit Maître Panda avec un micro dans les mains. De la musique se joua, et l'animal se mit à chanter.

 _« 'Peu importe ce que je fais, c'est inutile'._

 _Ne dit pas des choses aussi futiles._

 _Mais je sais que des mots vides comme 'ça va aller'_

 _Ne seront pas suffisants pour te consoler !_

 _Alors à la place, je te dirais :_

 _'Ne fais pas attention à ces rageux_

 _Tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux!'_

 _… C'est un petit peu faible, il est vrai._

 _Même si tu n'as pas l'air d'y croire,_

 _Je suis réellement inquiet pour toi._

 _Tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi._

 _Tout ce que je veux,_

 _C'est que tu sois heureux._

 _J'y crois parce que c'est toi !_

 _Allez, fait-moi ressortir ta vraie voix !_

 _Tu es capable du meilleur._

 _Peu importe ce que tu feras, je te supporterais de tout mon cœur !_

 _Même si le monde semble te détester,_

 _Moi je resterais toujours à tes côtés_

 _Car ton sourire est mon plus grand bonheur ! »_

Maître Panda souriait. Il souriait en chantant. Il souriait au Geek. Sa voix était en accord parfait avec la musique, résonnant dans toute la pièce. La musique s'arrêta, et le chanteur reprit son souffle. Le gamer, quant à lui, était abasourdi… L'animal avait fait une chanson rien que pour lui et a clairement dit qu'il était une personne importante pour lui. Cela n'était pas un mensonge, Maître Panda ne mentait jamais. Des larmes perlèrent les yeux du Geek et il se jeta sur le chanteur sans que ce dernier puisse réagir, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Maître Panda se frotta l'arrière du crâne, un peu sonné… Puis il baissa les yeux et vit son petit frère lui faire un câlin en pleurant. Ce dernier murmura :

« Merci, Maître Panda… Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit des choses méchantes… »

Maître Panda sourit, heureux de voir que ses paroles l'ont atteint. Le chanteur enlaça le Geek. Tous deux restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant un moment… Peu à peu, les larmes du gamer s'estompèrent et il sourit, blottis contre son grand frère. Son gentil grand frère en kigurumi de panda. Tous les deux relâchèrent le câlin et se regardèrent.

« Ça va ? _Demanda l'animal._

\- Oui. Merci beaucoup, Maître Panda. »

Maître Panda sourit.

« J'ai adoré ta chanson. Tu vas l'appeler comment ? _Demanda le Geek._

\- Hum… 'J'y crois parce que c'est toi'. Je pense que ça ira très bien. _Répondit Maître Panda en faisant un clin d'œil._

\- Oui, c'est parfait. » _Dit joyeusement le Geek._

Les deux frères rigolèrent ensemble.

Ils étaient heureux. Le Geek était heureux d'avoir un frère comme Maître Panda, et l'animal était content d'avoir réussi à redonner le sourire au gamer et avoir pu lui dire qu'il l'aime.


End file.
